


Seminar: Team work - First lesson: Trust

by ximeria



Series: Seminar Series [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Cliche, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty fantasies should probably be kept to a minimum around telepaths. Then again, Erik might just be in for a bit of luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seminar: Team work - First lesson: Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Th3f4113n as a small prompt challenge in the xmfc_chat (the wish was for cuddle fic which I didn't quite manage, but with the prompt of 'falling' this is what came of it).

It's the stupidest exercise anyone has ever made Erik do.

Because it necessitates trust, the coach says.

Because it necessitates believing, the coach says.

Erik makes a face but is careful not to let the man see. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't because he's made another one of the employees sniffle in the Xerox room. Emma was dead set on him taking an actual anger management course, but Erik had somehow talked her down to a one day seminar on team work.

Erik is beginning to wonder if he might not have been better off with the anger management course after all.

Of course, the anger management course wouldn't have the cutest coach in the world and if it weren't for Erik's annoyance reaching new levels, he'd be trying to get into the guy's pants. That at least would make the seminar more bearable.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, as it seems we are an uneven number, why don't you team with me," the coach says, his blue eyes guileless as he waves Erik closer. "Then we can show the rest of the group how to do this."

Erik wonders just how far he can get with copping a feel. That of course might get him expelled and Emma will make his life a living hell if that happens.

"Mr. Xavier," Erik says, his voice dripping insincerity, "I would be happy to assist you."

Xavier looks up into his eyes and for a second Erik has to wonder if he might be pushing it and if maybe Xavier's been on to him all along.

"Now," Xavier says, gesturing to the group, "I need one of you to stand with your back to your partner, and let yourself fall. Keep your legs straight, cross your arms over your chest and trust your partner to catch you. Take turns until you feel comfortable doing the exercise."

Xavier puts a hand on Erik's elbow and guides him to stand in front of him, then turns him around.

Erik realizes he's to go first and his body immediately stiffens. He doesn't trust easily, even in this situation where the fall will only drop him onto the thin workout mattress padding the floor. That is, if Xavier fails to catch him.

Xavier seems to be catching onto Erik's unease, because he runs a hand soothingly down Erik's back. Well, it's probably meant to be soothing, but it sends pleasant sparks through Erik's body and Erik's really considering the getting into pants thing again.

Erik takes a deep breath, straightens his back and waits for the cue.

"Go ahead," Xavier tells him.

He tries, he actually does. Much to his own surprise, because he's already written this exercise off as being stupid.

Unfortunately his hind brain refuses to cooperate. His body jerks and he puts one foot back to catch himself, Xavier's hands are warm on his back, steadying him.

"It's alright," Xavier says, to him, to the group as well. "Very few manage this the first time - especially if partnered with a stranger. Please don't let this deter you from trying again."

Erik steels himself and waits for Xavier's go. He gets it, but the same happens again. It can't be, because while Erik really doesn't want to do this, because it's a waste of time, he also hates not being in conscious control of himself.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, please," Xavier says softly behind him after the second through to the sixth try go wrong as well. "You're stressing yourself instead of calming down. You're only making it harder than it has to be."

Erik grumps, but Xavier is probably right. It doesn't mean that Erik's giving up, though.

"Let's try it the other way around, shall we?" Xavier says, guiding him around before turning his back to Erik.

Erik just stares for a moment. That has to be the most pert ass he's seen in ages and it's nicely proportioned with the rest of the body. He licks his lips, trying to shake himself out of various fantasies, because Xavier is waiting for his cue.

Taking a deep breath, he says, "Go."

Xavier crosses his arms over his chest and lets himself fall back.

It might irk Erik how easily he does so, and how easily Erik puts himself in his path and catches him. He looks down at the man currently lying halfway in his arms. He can see the flatness of the stomach, the defined muscles tense to keep Xavier's body straight, with the awkward angle he's at.

 _'Really, Mr. Lehnsherr,'_ a dry voice whispers in his mind, _maybe it is time I reveal to you that I am a telepath and you have a delightfully dirty mind?'_

Erik's grip tightens a little, instead of letting go, which he probably should. Drop Xavier to the ground, because he's in his head he's...

 _'Calm your mind, my friend,'_ the voice whispers. _'I would quite like to explore those ideas in detail, but I feel this is not the time nor the place.'_

Erik's gaze has slid from the lovely waistline to Xavier's face, which is upside down, but no less cute than before. Of course it's contrasted by the spark of mischief in his blue eyes and the flicker of his tongue as he wets his obscenely red lips.

Fighting a widening grin, Erik raises an eyebrow. Although Emma's taught him how to shield, Erik doesn't do it as much as he probably should. Instead he lets Xavier have another volley of dirty images of the both of them, on the mattress, up against the wall, against the large panoramic window looking out over Manhattan.

It's not wasted as heat rises to color Xavier's cheeks.

 _'You're staying after class, Mr. Lehnsherr,'_ Xavier whispers hotly in Erik's mind. _'I believe you'll need more work than will be covered by this seminar.'_

Erik takes a deep breath and tries slow his pulse as it speeds up. He nods in agreement and puts Xavier back on his feet, finding in the process that his hand fits perfectly over Xavier's hip.

Of course now, he can't wait for the seminar to end, so he can test how many other parts of Xavier's body his hands might fit. He even considers tweaking the clock on the wall just to get everyone to leave early.

 _'Play nice,'_ Xavier tells him, _'and I'll make it worth the wait.'_

Erik's grin makes most of the other participants take a step back.

The End


End file.
